The subject of the invention relates to a sensor positioning system that makes use of GPS coordinate data for controlling the positioning device while operating from a moving vehicle. Sensors, such as cameras and light emitters, gather information from operator entered coordinates, and from moving objects or vehicles transmitting their GPS coordinates.
Present remote camera positioners are manually controlled to position via a joy stick giving an operator the ability to tilt and pan to desired locations. Some remote camera positioners permit making use of a joy stick to teach the positioner to automatically move between programmed points for gathering information. Present camera positioners are not sensitive to compensate for vehicle movement, or mast sway due to wind conditions, nor are they responsive to GPS coordinate signals for establishing and keeping a camera fix on moving objects and vehicles.
The sensor positioning system of the present invention is comprised of a two axis positioner having a mounting base adapted for coupling with a gimbaled platform which supports and maintains the positioner in a relationship with that of the horizon. A system control processor permits setting various operating modes. A manual mode permits an operator to make use of a joy stick to manually control the camera positioner, a gimbaled platform, and a mast for elevating the positioner. In the xe2x80x9cRemote GPS coordinatexe2x80x9d mode, the system interfaces with a GPS receiver for discerning coordinates from which the system is operating and a radio or telephone transceiver for receiving GPS coordinates transmitted from remote objects and vehicles. Remote GPS receiver coordinates received via the systems transceiver and the operating systems GPS coordinates are processed with calculations using logarithms for solving triangles with various geometrical propositions to establish and maintain a sensor fix on objects or vehicles transmitting their GPS coordinates. An xe2x80x9center coordinatesxe2x80x9d mode, permits an operator to enter coordinates from which image information is desired. System GPS coordinate data and operator entered coordinates are processed for steering the positioner to establish and maintain a sensor fix on entered coordinates. A xe2x80x9cTargetxe2x80x9d mode can be used in cases where the latitude and longitude are unknown. This operating mode permits an operator to make use of the joy stick to point a video camera or light emitter to visually, establish a target from which information is desired. Once targeted, the operator can depress a button to capture and store vector data in computer memory. (At time targeted data) is comprised of information such as; GPS coordinate, operating height, and positioner yaw and pitch angles. Target data stored in memory is used for processing trigonometric functions with succeeding system GPS coordinates. The sensor positioners pitch and yaw drive assemblies are driven in accordance with processed data for keeping the sensor positioner aimed at the targeted coordinate.
In addition the system can interface with various sensors and instruments, making the system sensitive to various applications such as, operating from an aircraft.
Some of the advantages of the present invention over the prior art is the ability to control an object positioner based on GPS coordinates received while operating from a moving vehicle, and to automatically and accurately position sensors for gathering information from desired fixed coordinates, as well as moving objects and vehicles transmitting their GPS coordinates. The invention can be applied in search in rescue operations for making and maintaining visual contact with vessels or persons in distress. The system can automatically position a camera having a zoom lens to make visual contact from distances extending beyond human visual capability. The system makes it possible for vessels and persons in life jackets equipped with transmitters integrated with GPS receivers to transmit their GPS coordinates, giving rescuers the ability to illuminate and maintain a magnified camera fix on those in distress, to more safely and efficiently approach them
The system provides a means for gathering imaged information in land surveying, and construction monitoring applications, were areas and object coordinates can be automatically established and recorded for future visual reference.